Gohan and Videl
by fanguy69
Summary: This story tells you how Gohan and Videl got together.
1. Bulma's party

**Here's how Gohan and Videl got together. Nothing dirty so don't expect that in this story.**

Chapter 1: Bulma's party

Finally Gohan and his family had made it to capsule corp. They saw Krillin and android 18 had already arrived they. "Hi everyone!" The all yelled out as Krillin banged his head on Yamcha's new car.

"Hey it's great to see you guys." Krillin said as he had his hand on his head. "Um where Goku?" He asked. Chi Chi started to get a little mad "Goku never heard of that big ape!" because Goku had went to protect them baby eggs. "HE'S HAVING A BABY!" She yelled out as android 18 had a confused look on her face. "A WHAT!" 18 let out.

Gohan had formed a smile on his face. "It's a long story. I will tell you guys later." He said as him and Goten walked away. Trunks was following them outside to the bar B Q. "So Goten why is your mother all upset?" Trunks asked. "Well my mom's angry because my dad went to see the baby birds hatch." He told Trunks.

"So that why your mom said he was having a baby." They finally had made it outside, they saw their old friends. Gohan had saw Videl eating with Bulma. So he went up to her.

"Hey Videl what up?" Gohan greeted "Hey Gohan everything is good. Boy you look nice." Said Videl as Gohan started to blush a little. "Well my mom made me wear it. I was going to go in the karate clothes but my mom said no." Gohan said as Videl laugh. "That's the thing I like about your mom, she will always care about what you wear." She said as she gave Gohan a plate of chicken. "Thanks Videl, I'm so hungry I could eat a elephant." He said as they saw piccolo lying in the bushes.

"Piccolo. Hey I didn't even know you were here, boy this is great." He gave piccolo a hand. "It's great to see you too old friend." Said Piccolo. Videl just smile, she didn't know how tide Gohan and Piccolo were. "We should get going, It was nice seeing you again Piccolo." He said as Gohan grab Videl hand and went in their hiding spot.

"Hey why didn't you ask him to come join us?" Asked Videl in a mad tone. "Because I have to talk to you about something." Said Gohan as he hid his face away from Videl. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Well, It's just that. You remember when we were saving the world as saya man and one of those robers had kidnaped you and I saved you from them. And you kissed me on the lips, you remember that right?" He asked her as Videl was the shy one now. "Why'd you have to bring that up now, I do remember that but I wasn't thinking, I was just thankful that you saved me. And the whole thing when Trunks and Goten had seen us kiss, well I just didn't want you to bring that up now." She said in a shy voice."Well aren't we dating, so it's fine. So don't be shy about it." Videl started to feel a little better but was still a little shy. "YOU DUMMY!" She yelled out at him as she pushed Gohan on the grass. She then got on top of him.

"Videl not in a place like this." Gohan said as he started to turn red all over. He could feel his heart beating really fast. "Now look who's the shy one." Videl said in a teasing voice. She started to kiss him on the cheeks. Then they both heard footsteps. "Wait I think someone is coming." Said Gohan so Videl got off of him.

It was his mother Chi Chi. "Hey you crazy kids, why are you guys in the bushes?" She asked. "Oh It's nothing, me and Videl were just talking It's nothing." Him and Videl had got up. Yamcha had came. "Hey you guys the dancing is about to start." He yelled out to them as they all headed to the dance floor. Krillin was walking next to Gohan with a smile on his face.

"Oh hey Krillin what's up?" Said Gohan. "Everything is good bro. So are you gonna ask your girls to dance with you?!" Krillin said in a loud voice. "Krillin would you stop talking so loud." "Alright bro I'll leave you and your lady alone." He said as he walked away.

Videl had walk in the crowd to see who was dancing, Gohan had followed her. Then 18 had pushed Gohan to go dance with Videl. "You call that dancing!" Chi Chi yelled out as she was the only one on the dance floor. Let go somewhere quiet Videl." "Sure." The both were on their way. "My mom thinks that cool and that's all that matters." Said Gohan.

Chi Chi was still dancing. Videl and Gohan had sneak outside and made out for a bit. They both were out of breath from the kiss. "Boy Gohan, you really know how to work a girl out" Said Videl still out of breath. "You shouldn't be taking, you know how to work on me." Said Gohan as his breath started to come back.

It started to get a little dark. Gohan and Videl ran back inside. Krillin and android 18 and their baby was about to leave when suddenly Goku had bumped into Krillin. They all ran to see Goku. "What up dad?" Gohan asked. "Not me, hi everyone." He said Goku went and whisper in Gohan's ears.

"Where's your mother?" Asked Goku. "HERE I AM!" She yelled out. "I WAS SO LONELY, BUT YOU HAD TO WATCH OVER THOSE BABY EGGS!" She was still mad at her husband. "Ah but if you would have seen how cute those baby birds were you would understand, they were so helpless I had to help them." He said to his mad wife. "Oh Goku that has to be the lames story ever." Said Chi Chi as Videl and Gohan smiled a bit. They knew that they loved each other so much that they may get married soon.

**Well that's it people. Chapter 1, chapter 2 will be much better. And also review. Later!**


	2. Our first date

**Hey everybody, I'm back with chapter 2 of Gohan and Videl. I know it a little early to be uploading since I uploaded chapter 1 like two days ago, but since you guys like this story I'll post this a little early.**

Chapter 2: Our first date

It's been 2 months since Bulma's party , The son family was sound asleep when suddenly Gohan's phone rong. "Who would be calling at this hour?" He asked himself as he saw the caller id. "Oh it's just Videl I better pick it up before she gets mad at me." So he answered it.

"Hello." "Hello Gohan." She said. "Hey babe what's up?" He said as Videl blushed over the. _"Did he just call me babe?" _She thought to herself. "You better hurry up, I can't be taking to you at this hour and you know how my mom feels about that." He rushed. "Oh I'm sorry. What I wanted to ask you if you and me would like to good to the movies, I got two tickets." She said in a shy voice.

"That sounds great, what time." He asked in a raspy tone "Meet me at the movie theaters at 10:30 and don't be late." Said Videl. "Cool I'll meet you there." He said as he hong up the phone and closed his baggy eyes.

_10:20 AM_

Gohan had finally got up, and he saw the time it said 10:20 "OH CRAP I FORGET TO SET THE ALARM. OH GOSH VIDEL IS GOING TO GET MADE AT ME!" He yelled out as he put on a suit, Cone his hair, brushed his teeth ran out the house and flew away. "Good luck on your date." Goten yelled out to his older brother.

"It's 10:25 where is he, the movie is about to start." Then Gohan came. "Hey Videl sorry I'm late." He said as Videl was now in his face. "WHY WERE YOU SO LATE? YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW!" Gohan had a scared look on his face he took a few steps back away from her. She started to sound like Chi Chi when she yells.

"Well you see I over slept and I lost track of time, sorry about that please don't be made at me. I'm begging for you forgiveness, if you don't forgive me I'll just cry out in tears." Videl started to feel a little bad for yelling at him. She made her lip kiss his lips. They were in a deep kiss for like 10 seconds. Videl finally broke the kiss. Gohan couldn't help but blush a little from that wonderful kiss that just happened.

"Come on lets go inside." Videl ran inside the theater, Gohan followed her inside as they were now holding hand. Everyone in the theater was looking, they all were saying. AWWWWWWWW!" Gohan started to turn red and hid his face, Videl just smiled. "I like it when you get shy, I think it's kind of cute." That comment made Gohan turn even more redder.

"Um gohan, can you go get me some popcorn please?" She asked when Gohan was dosed off. "Huh? Oh sure I'll go gets you some popcorn." Gohan said as Videl ran in the theater. "Tickets please!" The guy at the door said. Videl had given him the two ticket. "Ok you may go in." He said.

Gohan had big boxes of popcorn in his arms as he was walking next to videl. "Where is a good place to seat Gohan?" Videl asked. "Let's seat in the front." Said the well-dressed boy in a suit. "You idiot! We don't want to seat in the front where people will be seeing us. Let's seat the all the way back." Videl pointed out. "Why?" Gohan asked. "You really don't know anything Gohan. It would be embarrassing if someone saw us making out, so let's seats in the back where nobody will see us. Ok." Videl had to teach Gohan something like he was still in pre-school.

"If that makes you happy then fine lets seat in the back." He said as they made it in the back row. The theater was getting a little full. And the priview had just finished so the theater was getting darker. "So what is this movie going to be about Videl?" Gohan asked. "I don't know the name but I heard it's a romantic comedy." Gohan started to form a bored look. "Ah I hate romance. Why do I have to watch this with you?" Gohan asked.

"Come on gohan please, for your honey bear. Plus you still owe me" Gohan had promised her, and he would regret this at the end of the movie, but he did love Videl and he would do anything for her.

"Ah fine, but if there's kissing in this movie I'm walking out." Gohan said. "But we kiss all the time Gohan. It's still the same thing." Videl admitted to her boyfriend who was now red all over. "Well that's different." He said. "Shh the movie is started." She said as she seat on Gohan's lap and started to kiss him on the lips again. It was so dark that no one couldn't see them. They were kissing throw the whole movie.

_5 HOURS LATER!_

"I can't believe we kissed throw that whole movie." Videl said in a joyful voice. "I can't believe that movie was 5 hours long." Said Gohan. "Hey you want to go get some ice cream." Offered Videl. "Sure, the ice cream is on me." He said. "No, you don't have to do that." Videl said trying to talk him out of it. "No it's fine, it's the least I can do for buying the movie tickets. So don't worry about it." "Well ok Gohan." So Gohan brought the ice cream for the love of his life and then they sat down and relaxed.

"Boy this had been the best day ever." Videl said as she laid her head on Gohan's shoulder. "Ya, I guess your right about that. And I guess the movie wasn't so bad." Gohan admitted. "HA! See I know you would love it." Said Videl as Gohan smiled, they were now looked in each other eyes. Videl cried a little and fell in Gohan's arms.

"Videl what's wrong?" The worried saiyan asked. "Oh Gohan, I love you so much." Videl said as Gohan saw the tears come out her eyes. He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. They both closed their eyes. They were now finish with that sudden kiss. "Videl I love you too and don't you forget it." Videl smiled at his comment. The two lovers were so happy that they started to kiss again.

**Well that's chapter 2. I told you it would be much better. Much better than the last chapter. Don't be sad because the next chapter will be out maybe next week. See you guys later.**


	3. Gohan makes his move

**It's been a week since I uploaded. Gohan and Videl had just went on their first date what happens next find out in this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Gohan makes his move

Gohan went into town to buy a ring. "Ya, um how much is this ring?" He asks.

He brought the ring and was on his way. "Boy I hope videl says yes, if she does I'll be so happy." He said as he saw his family wave out saying goodbye. Gohan was dressed up for this next date that him and Videl plan out.

Gohan could see the restaurant. It was super fancy, it was for the rich. Gohan landed and went inside. "Reservation!" "I'm with that lady over there." Gohan said as the guy let him go throw. "Gohan I'm over here." Videl yelled out to him.

"Hey Videl, boy this place is really fancy." Gohan said. "Actually my dad owns this restaurant so he gave a discount." "Wow it must be great being the daughter of Mr. Satan." He said as he try to hide the ring."

"Ya but it gets annoying because it's not him who saves the world it's you, Goku and the others." Gohan just smiled. The waiter came to the table.

"May I take your older?" He asked. Videl order first. "Ya let me have the shrimp platter." Gohan order next. "I'll just take everything on the menu." He said as Videl and the waiter looked at Gohan with a confused look on their faces. "Um, sure." The waiter said as he took both of the menus and ran.

"You'll catch a stomach pain like that." She said. "HA! We saiyans can handle anything." He said almost sounding like Vegeta. "Here's the shrimp platter and everything on the menu." The waiter put everything on the table as everyone in the restaurant was looking. "Finally, let's dig in!" Yelled Gohan as he was gunning his food.

_Half an hour later_

"Ah that was good." Gohan said as he had a big belly. "Damn!" Videl said all surprised. Gohan remember what he had to do. "Um Videl." That's all Gohan could say. "What is it Gohan?" She asked as everyone in the restaurant looked again. "I know this is sudden but…" He took the ring out. "Will you marry me?" He asked as Videl first had a confused look on her face than started to cry. "Oh Gohan yes! Yes I will marry you." Everyone clapped. Gohan was still on his knees.

He put the ring on Videl's finger. "Oh Gohan it beautiful. Thank you so much." She said as she kissed her true love. Gohan just went with it.

People were still congratulating them both. "Hope you guys will be happy together." Someone yelled out." Videl and Gohan were on their way.

They both were flying in the sky as they were holding hands. "So how much was that ring?" She asked. "Oh it wasn't cheap." He replied back. "Ok, now the answer I wanted but ok." Gohan just smiled. "So where the wedding going to take place?" She asked why'll Gohan was still thinking. "Huh? Oh I was thinking of having the wedding at our place, sound good." Videl just smile. "Ok. Boy I can't wait to see what dress I'm going to wear." Gohan was thinking about the dress to and the thought made him blush.

"Hey did you just think something nasty?" She asks as Gohan was still bright red. "NO! NO! NO!" He replied. They both were off.

**And there you have it. Chapter 3 is out. Gohan had finally taken Videl's hand in marriage, the next chapter I was thinking of doing p.o.v POINT OF VIEW about Videl and Gohan. Also review. Bye!**


	4. They get ready

**Here's chapter four. In this chapter Videl and Gohan are getting ready for the wedding but in their own point of views. Enjoy. **

Chapter 4: They get ready

_Gohan's point of view_

"Gohan hurry downstairs, everyone wants to see you!" His mom yelled out as he came. Everyone clapped as Krillin had walk up to Gohan.

"So here's the man of the hour, how's it hanging?" He asked. "We'll I'm still kind of scared, but I'll get used to it." Everyone was still clapping. "You can do it buddy don't get nervous!" Yamcha yelled out. Bulma just smiled at Gohan.

"Time flys bye, I remember as the little boy had had a dragonball on your head. Now you'll all grown up and get married, good luck." Bulma said as Gohan face went red. Goten had went up to his older brother. "Goten you're the best man, ok." Gohan said making sure his little brother understood what he just said.

"Got it." He replied. "Hey where's Vegeta and Trunks?" Gohan asked. "You know Vegeta, he doesn't want to leave his training for a second." Said Bulma. "Dang! I really wanted them to come." Said Gohan. "You didn't think we miss this huh." Said Vegeta as him and Trunks came in the house. "Wow Vegeta you really came." Everyone replied. "I'll never miss this." Vegeta was all in a good mood for some reason, so did Bulma. But well get to that another time because it was Gohan's day to shine.  
"Hey, where's your father." Chi Chi asked all suddenly.

Goten was about to answer but he didn't want to get his dad in trouble. "You know something, don't you Goten?" Gohan had guessed it out. "Goten! FRONT AND CENTER!" Chi Chi yelled out as her younger son had ran up to her, everyone just went outside in a flash because they didn't want to be a part of that.

"If you know where he's at them just tell me." "But he told me not to tell anyone." Chi Chi was two seconds away from yelling at her son.

"Goten, just please tell me." She said in a cooling tone. "Well since you asked nicely he went to go see those baby ducks being born." Chi Chi was red with anger. "Oh that's great! He went to go see baby ducks, when he should be here supporting his son, I really think he doesn't care about his family, that stupid, lazy monkey!" She was pissed. "Um I'm just going to leave." Goten ran for his life.

"_Dad better hurry up. Or else he'll have to her mom yell at him all night." _Goten thought. Everyone had arrived just in time. Even Denda was there and he's the guardian of earth.

Gohan ha ran up to his old childhood friend. "Hey Denda!" Gohan yelled out. "Gohan my man what happening?" They both were happy to see each other again.

"So where's videl?" Denda asked. "Oh I think she's still getting ready, I don't know when she's coming but her father should be bring her in a few hours." Said Gohan. "Well alright man, hope you two be happy together." He gave Gohan good luck and went somewhere else.

This wedding was amazing. There was lots of food there. Music. And Gohan's old friends had arrived too. This wedding was perfect. Even Piccolo looked like he was having a good time and Vegeta too.

_Videl's point of view_

"Videl, come on sweetie we're coming to be late!" Her dad yelled out. "Just a minute dad." She replied. She finally came out her room.

She had on a white dress. "Wow honey, you look great." Videl wasn't pleased. "It's great? I want it to be more then great!" She was in her dad's face. "Chill out honey bear, Gohan doesn't care what you wear, so it's fine." "But you don't know Gohan like I do. He doesn't care about anything." She explains. "Just trust me honey, a man doesn't care about what a women has on." "Now let's go everyone is waiting for." Mr. Santan rushed her out the house.

"Where's the limo?" He asked himself. "Don't worry dad, I can fly remember." Mr. Santan had forgotten all about that. "Well ok if it'll make us be there on time." He said as he got on her back and they were on their way.

They could now see Gohan house. "Wow Videl it took up 15 minutes to get here." He said. "Well I was taught be Gohan." She landed then knocked on the door.

_The big wedding_

"Oh hey Videl come on in." Chi Chi open the door for them both. Everyone had taken their seats. Gohan was well dress and standing up.

Videl was holding her dad's arm as they both were walking down the red carpet. Videl had let go of her dad's arms had her hand on Gohan. Then suddenly Goku came and said. "Do you Gohan take Videl to be you wedded wife who you will be taking good care of for the rest of your life?" Goku said as everyone looked all confused. They were all thinking. _"Why is Goku up there?"_ But Gohan and videl just went with it. "I do." Gohan replied. "And do you Videl take Gohan to be your husband where you will take care of him too for the rest of your life?" "I do." She replied, and here comes the best part. "You may now kiss the bride." He said as Gohan had got closer to videl and put his lips nexts to hers. Everyone was so happy for them both. "Way to go bro!" Krillin yelled out. Goten and Trunks were clapping with tears of joy, so was Chi Chi. "That's my boy!" She yelled out. Goku had pated Gohan on the head. "This one's a keep so don't mess this up." Goku said in Gohan's ear. "Don't worry dad." He replied. Videl and Gohan had seen a limo, they both had gone inside. Mr. Santan was driving. "Dad what are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm your cab driver." He said. He drove them away as the plate on the back of the car said. "Just married." Now Videl and Gohan were on their honeymoon. Everyone had waved Goodbye. The limo was long gone. They were both happy.

**And that was chapter 4. Gohan and Videl are finally married. Chapter 5 will be about their honeymoon. I want lots of review people. See ya.**


	5. The best honeymoon

**Here's chapter 5. Gohan and Videl had plan their honeymoon out. ENJOY!**

Chapter: The best honeymoon

Gohan and Videl had just gottan married. They were planning for this day.

They were planning on going to a fancy hotel in Vegas. They were on a plane to Vegas. "Oh Gohan this vacation is going to be romantic." Videl said. "I think we're about to land right now." Said Gohan as the plane landed a little.

Gohan and Videl had finally got off the plane and went to get there bags. "Gohan can you call a cab to come and give us? I have to go to the bathroom." She asked.

"Sure." He replied. Videl had ran to the bathroom.

"Boy, Gohan is a real sweetheart. I don't get why he asked me to marry him." She said. _"Maybe Gohan will make the first move." _She thought. She got out the bathroom and saw Gohan standing outside. "Yo Gohan is the cab almost here?" She asked her love. "It should be here right about now." He said as the yellow cab came.

"Yo you two get in!" The cab driver replied. "Boy he's a rain of sunshine." Videl laugh out as they got in the cab.

_One hour drive to the hotel_

They had finally arrived at their destination. They pad the cab driver and were on their way. "Hello how may I help you?" The guy at the front desk asked "Me and my wife want the fanciest room you have." Said Gohan

"Um name's please?" He asked. "Gohan Son and Videl son." "Ok Mr. and Mrs. Son you're on the 6th floor in room A-6." He said. "May I take you bags?" "Yah sure." Gohan had gave him the bags. "And here's your room key. Good luck." Gohan and Videl thought that this hotel was cool. They had everything. "I think I'm going to gamble after this." Said Gohan. "Ah but I thought we'd spend the whole night in out room." She said. "Oops sorry Videl, I know how much this means to you." He said as he kiss Videl on the forehead. Videl couldn't help but blush.

"We'll thanks for being here with me." She replied. "Um I don't mean to interrupt but can you open the door so I can put the bags down."

The bag man said. "Oh sorry." Gohan opened the door for him.

"Wow! This room is SO cool." Said Videl in a joyful voice. "Yah, I guess it's pretty cool." Replies Gohan. "Oh try to be a little happy, we're on our honeymoon." Gohan was a little grumpy. "Ok, only for you." He started to form a smiled on his face. They both unpacked and relax on the bed. "I'm about to take a shower so don't open the door for anyone." "Ok." Videl had took off her clothes and went in the shower.

"God she's so beautiful. But I wonder. I mean we're married now, so we can do that kind of stuff. But what if she hates it." He asked himself. Videl was taking a peaceful show. The door opened up slowly. "Who is it?" Videl said.

Gohan jumped out. "It's me!" Gohan shouted as he didn't have any clothes on either. "Gohan what are you doing here?" She asked as Gohan got in the shower with her. "Hey what are you… Get your hands off of me." She demanded. "Shh… just chill out, we're married now so it's fine." He explains. "But we're in the shower." "It's fine." He said as he put his finger inside her clit and started to rub on it. "No Gohan stop. I'm not ready for this." But he didn't pay any attention to her. He just kept on going. "How do you like my finger inside your pussy?" He asked in a teasing voice. "No Gohan don't do it." She said nicely. "Too late." He said.

He was rubbing on her clit really fast. "How does it feel?" He asked. "Oh Gohan… It feels so good." She replied. "I want it to feel good for you babe." He was really rubbing on that pussy. "You're getting all wet down there." He said as Videl was getting a little embarrassed. "Don't say that aloud." She said in a shy tone. "I like it when you're embarrassed like this." He said as he kissed her neck. "Noooooooo Don't!" She yelled out. He also grabbed her boobs and held them in his hands. "Oh my Videl your breast are really soft." That comment made Videl turn bright red. "Oh god I can't hold it in anymore!" Videl was squirting out those sweet juices.

"Um room service." Some outside the room yelled out. "What you order room service Gohan?" She asked. "Sorry. I couldn't help it." Videl wasn't surprise. She just laugh. "Let's get out the shower." Gohan just pouted. "But we were having a good time." He sadly said out. "C'mon let's go."

_Half an hour of eating_

"Ah boy that was good." Gohan said as he held in his belly. "I didn't get to eat anything." She said. Gohan smiled. "Oops sorry." He said. "Ah it's ok. I not even hungry." "But I still feel bad about eating all our food." He said.

"So Gohan… You remember that thing in the shower?" She asked "Yah I remember why do you bring that up?" Looking all surprised. "But it's my turn to return the favor." She said. "Oh you don't have to do that honey, its fine." "Just get on the bed and take of your clothes." He listened to her orders. "Good, now stop hiding your cock away from me." She demanded. "This is so embarrassing." Gohan said.

"Oh c'mon on Gohan, you were so eager to do this in the shower." She teased. "Well okay." He stopped hiding it. "WOW IT'S BIG!" She yelled out. "Now what?" He asked. "Now I make you feel good the same way you made me feel good." She got a hold of it and started to stroke it slow them faster. "Videl don't." That's all he could say. "Let me take care of this. Here make me feel good too." She took off her clothes then put herself on top of Gohan. "Suck my pussy?" She was asking for it. "Ok if you're ready for this." He took his tongue out and licked Videl's clit. "Oh Gohan right there that's the spot." "Videl, you're sucking it really fast. And it feels so good." They were both enjoying this moment. They were still going.

"Oh Gohan I'm Cumming." She replied. "Ah me too." Their speed was going faster and faster. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled out as they both cum each other's mouth.

Videl had fallen down on the bed. She was out of breath so was Gohan. She finally got her breath back. She beaned over a bit. Her whole ass was showing

"Gohan I can't take it anymore, please stick it inside of me, please I beg you." She yelled. "What did you say?" He asked. "Stick it inside of me!" She yelled even louder. "C'mon on you can ask nicer than that." He teased. "I'm sorry, just please stick you cock inside of me." This time she asked nicely. "Whatever you say princess." He was rubbing it next to her pussy then stuck it inside of her in one Nano second.

"Ah no way, I can feel you cock inside of me." She said. "Videl your pussy feels so warm. And you're bleeding!" He yelled out. "Ah! Please don't move yet. It hurts!" She was now in pain since this was her first time. "Now can I move?" He asks Videl was holding on to the blanket really hard. "Sure, the pain is going away. Just go slow because it's my first time." "Ok, and this is my first time too so I know how it feel." He started to go really slow.

"Oh god it feels so good." She moaned. "Please keep going." "I wasn't going to stop." He said as he wasn't now going slowly he was now going a little faster. "FASTER! FASTER! COME ON!" She moaned out even louder. "Shh Videl we don't want people to hear us having sex." Videl felt embarrass now. "Oops I'm a bad girl. Give it to me Gohan!" Gohan just went with it. "Ok, I hope you're ready because I'm about to make the bed rock." He boasted. He was going REALLY FAST. He was going so fast that he turned into a super saiyan. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled. "O gohan I'm Cumming, again." "Me too again." The speed made his hair glow even more. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both said out.

They were both done. "Wow Gohan, my first time really felt good. Thank you for the best honeymoon ever." Said Videl. "I can't believe how good that felt too, to bad it's over." "Well who says that this has to end now, we can keep going." That made Gohan jump up joyful. He got up and hugged his wife. "Oh thank you Videl, you made me the happiest man ever." They both continued what they started.

**That's chapter 5 you guys, you already know what happens next but I'm not gonna say it outloud. Just wait for the next chapter, see ya.**


	6. Videl's bad break

**Here's chapter 6, enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Videl's bad break

It's been two weeks since Videl and Gohan's honeymoon. The ox king had finally build the house for the newlyweds.

"Boy this house is really small almost the size of your old house Gohan." Said Videl. "My mom told my granddad to make this house, and she also told him to put the house closer to my old house. I wish my mom would stop worrying about me." Videl was a hand on his shoulder. "I guess the house isn't that small, and I'm not picky." Videl said as Gohan started to feel a lot better.

"Oh Gohan can you go get some grocery?" She asked. "Sure." "Here are the things I need." She gave him a list of thing she need.

"Dang Videl, you need all of this." He let out. "I was going to cock all of this for your dinner." All Gohan needed to hear was dinner and he was out. "That man thinks with his stomach, ah I should clean this mess up while he's out." So she got started from downstairs to upstairs. "Man this place is a mes…. Ah my stomach. Oh I have to vomit." She ran to the bathroom and started to throw up.

_15 minutes later_

"Ah what was that all about, I'm glad it's all over." She said as she ran into the bathroom again. "What the hell is going on? Wait, am I? No I can't be. If I am I'll kill Gohan, but I better make sure." She started to cry a little as she saw herself in the mirror. "I better go to the doctor just in case."

Videl got in her flying car and got on the road.

"Damn I can't drive, I feel like I'm about to vomit again." She said. Her driving was sloppy too.

She finally arrived at the doctors. "Finally I'm here, I hope I don't get embarrassed." She went into the doctors' offices. "Hello, how may I help you?" The women at the front desked asked. Videl started to feel a little embarrassed. "Um yah um, I'm here to take a pregnancy test." She whispered.

The lady at the front desk smiled as she gave Videl a form to sign. "Ok, just sign this form and the doctor will see you right away."

Videl sign the forms, then gave it to her. "Ok thank you so much."

Finally the doctor called her name. "Videl son!" He yelled out. Everyone in the waiting room had looked at Videl which made her blush from embarrassment. She went inside the room.

_Pregnancy test_

Videl was shacking, her teeth were chattering too. She couldn't take the suspense anymore. She had to know if she was pregnant or not.

The doctor had come back. "Miss Videl…" That's all he said. "You are 2 weeks pregnant, congratulations." He said as Videl was in joy.

"_Yes I'm holding Gohan's baby, yes wait till I tell Gohan. But how do I tell him?" _She thought. "Take it easy for a while, but if you feel any pain come back to us." The doctor opened the door for her she ran out really fast. "Oh god I forgot about Gohan. He's probably home by now!" she yelled out thought the waiting room.

She ran in her car and drove home.

"Finally I'm home, I hope Gohan isn't mad at me." She opened the door slowly. She saw Gohan sitting at the table looking hungry.

"_Oh shit he's here, and he looks mighty hungry." _She thought. "Videl I picked up all the things you needed, can you please make it for me?" Gohan said as he was banging on the table. "Um coming honey." She ran inside really fast before Gohan could see her come in and started to make dinner.

_3 hours_

"Boy Videl this looks great, I can't believe you made all of this by yourself." He boosted. "Anything for the love of my life. Well let's eat." "You don't have to tell my twice." He started to chomp on his food.

She was still thinking about how to tell Gohan the news. _"Boy I'm really scared to tell him the news, what if he gets mad because it didn't tell him sooner, maybe I'll tell him tomorrow."_ She thought. "Videl what's wrong. Are you sick?" He asked. "Oh no I'm fine just keep eating." Videl had said as Gohan just went with it.

**That was chapter 6. Videl is pregnant with Gohan's baby** **but how will she tell him the news. Find out in chapter 7. Later!**


	7. Gohan hears the news

**I'm uploading two chapters today. And here's chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Gohan hears the news

Two days past, Videl still was in pain. But she still didn't tell Gohan the news, she has to tell him sometime.

"This baby is making me eat like crazy, and the worst part is I still haven't told Gohan." Then suddenly Gohan came down stairs. "Good morning Videl, boy you look a hot mess." Said Gohan, that comment made Videl a little mad. "Gohan, now it's not the time to piss me off!"

"Oops, sorry if I said something that made you mad, I'm sorry." He apologies as he kissed his wife on the lips. "Ah you didn't make me made, it's just that you need to learn manners. You don't tell a woman that she's a hot mess early in the morning, that's just rude." You learn something new every day.

"Sorry." He replied. "Ah just go in the kitchen I'll make you breakfast." "Oh boy. I wonder if it's bacon and eggs." He ran into the kitchen. "Good because I'm hungry too. But this baby is killing I can't move anywhere." She tried to get up as slow as she could.

"Videl are you ok? Why did you walk in the kitchen so slow, you've been acting weird?" Said Gohan while Videl was out of breath.

"Oh it's nothing. Now what would you like for breakfast?" She asked. "I love your food, so I want everything!" He shouted. "Everything! No Gohan I can't do everything, just one thing." Gohan looked confused.

"But you always loved making everything for me, what's wrong?" "YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE YOU ANYTHING NOW! YOU MADE ME MAD, I'M GOING UPSTAIRS COOK YOUR OWN BREAKFAST!" She shouted out in Gohan's face. She ran upstairs crying out in pain. "What up with her?" Gohan asked himself.

Videl was under her covers. "Maybe I was a little hard on him, I should go and say I'm sorry." The door opened up. There was Gohan. "Gohan. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was just worry about you so I came to check on him." Said Gohan. "Gohan there's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm I'm... I'm pregnant, that's why I've been acting so weird." She said. "Oh ok." Then he thought about that. "WAIT YOUR PREGNANT!" He shouted. "Yes. I'm 3 weeks pregnant now, sorry that I couldn't tell you this straight out. I was just too scared." "Oh, this is hard for me to handle but I'll take care of you to the bitter end." Gohan sat next to his sick wife and gave her a hug.

"Oh gohan thanks for understanding. And _sorry_ about yelling at you."

"Ah it's ok, I'm just glad you're ok and I can do my part in helping you."

**The end of chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be out very soon.**


	8. 10 out of 10 laziness

**This is the next chapter in this story. **

Chapter 8: 10 out of 10 laziness

Gohan had seen the time, it said 5:00. He got up and went downstairs.

"It wouldn't hurt to get a little snack." He told himself.

"Gohan is that you?" She asked as Gohan stopped. _"Oh man I'm caught."_

"What is it dear?" He asked all scared. Videl had turn on the light.

"Be a dear and go get me a glass of water, it's really hot in here."

"Sure, I'll be right back." He closed the room door slowly then walked down stairs. "You know, it's been six months now, I wish that baby would just come out already. I mean Videl keeps on asking me to do this for her and it's really exhausting." He said as he pour some water in cup and brought it to his sick wife.

"Thanks Gohan you're a real sweetheart." She slurped all the water down. "Boy that was refreshing."

"Do you need anything else?" Gohan was getting a little sleepy.

"No I'm good, let's just go to bed." She tried to turn off the light. "Um, Gohan can you please turn off the light for me. I'm so tired to turn it off."

"_You can't even turn off the light, even doh its closer to you." _He said under his breath. He got up and turn the light off for his sick wife.

"Thank you Gohan, you're the best husband a girl could ever ask for." Gohan didn't pay her any mind. He just went straight to bed. "That jerks." She said as she put her head.

"Um, Gohan." Gohan jumped up with red eyes.

"WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!" He yelled. "This is the last thing I'll ask you to do for me. But can you go and open the windows? It's really hot." Gohan couldn't take it anymore.

"There it's open now can I go to sleep?" He asked his wife so impatiently.

"Sure sweetie anything for you." He ran into bed sound asleep. Videl just smile.

"That's my Gohan."

**Chapter 8 was a little short that's only because I went out with my dad, and I got tired when I got back home. So I couldn't finish it in time. Chapter 9 will be much longer trust me.**


	9. The baby shower

**I was thinking of doing a chapter where Videl and Gohan are planning to have a baby shower. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: The baby shower

Videl was talking to Chi Chi about the baby shower that was coming the following week. They also wanted to make sure everyone got the date and time.

"Man Videl your belly is getting bigger!" Said Chi Chi.

"Yah I know, even Gohan said that earlier." "Gohan gets he's manners from his dad, he doesn't know better." Said Chi Chi "So is it a boy or girl." She asked while Videl held her stomach in.

"They said that it was a girl, they showed the X-ray of the inside of my stomach."

"Wow you're lucky, I wish I had a daughter, all I have is two boys." Videl smiled. The phone was ringing. Videl answered it. "Hello."

"Hey honey." It sounded like Bulma.

"Hey bulma, what's up?" She asked. "I just wanted to make sure if it was a girl." Videl was not surprised.

"Yes." That's all she said. "Good because I thought you were having a boy thank you." She hong up.

"She asked you the same question did she?" Asked Chi Chi. "Yah." She replied. Chi Chi just laughed.

_The day of the baby shower_

It was the day of the baby shower, everyone brought gifts for the baby.

"Wow videl this baby shower rocks." Said Chi Chi. "Yah it would since we plan it." Mr. Santan ran up to his daughter.

"Oh my goodness Videl, your belly is really big!" He yelled out while everyone look.

She got mad and slapped her dad across the room. "Dad, you're embarrassing me."

Gohan and Krillin were chatting. "So Krillin how's 18?"

"She fine, still has a temper but she's. How's Videl?"

"Still has a temper also. Boy our wife are CRAZY!" Said Gohan. "Tell me about it bro." Goku came by.

"Hey Krillin hey Gohan what's up?"

"We were just talking about our wife's and how crazy and loud they are." Said Krillin.

"Boy let me in this. Ok so the other day Chi Chi saw all my dirty clothes…" He told them the whole story.

"HA! HA! HA! Boy Goku you're crazy!" Krillin laugh out. "Yah, that story always kills people." Krillin look scared.

"Um Goku your wife is behind you." Krillin pointed out while Goku turned around slowly.

"Um, hey Chi Chi." He was too scared to say something else. Chi Chi grabs Goku by the ears. "You're coming with me!" She yelled out as she was pulling him by the ears.

"Poor Goku, well better him then me, atlest my wife isn't like that." Gohan just smiled. Krillin suddenly felt a pat on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his wife and his daughter.

"KRILLIN COME OVER HERE NOW!" She yelled out. She grabbed Krillin by the hair. "AW! My hair!" He said while Maron just laugh. "Oh daddy you're so funny."

Goten and Trunks were the DJ'S at the baby shower. "Yo Goten go get me a soda!" Trunks demanded. "Ok." As he went he saw Gohan talking to Videl. He ran up to them.

"Hey big bro, what yah talking about?" He asked.

"Hey Goten, we were just talking about the baby." "Oh ok, well I'll talk to you guys later."

"He's a good kid. You're lucky to have a little bro, I don't have any siblings at all."

"Trust me, little brother can be a pain. I wish I was an only child like you."

"Oh now come on. Don't talk about you brother like that." She was all in Gohan's face. Gohan felt his wife's belly. "Dang Videl, your stomach is really big." He whisper.

"I know you don't have to tell me every second."

Yamcha and Bulma came by. "Hey you crazy kids, what up?" Asked Yamcha. "Hey bro, boy I haven't seen you in a long time." He gave Yamcha a brotherly hug. Bulma had walk to Videl.

"Here's something I brought for the baby. It's just some clothes." Bulma handed her the present.

"Thank Bulma. This mean a lot to me." Bulma smiled then gave her a hug.

Vegeta and Goku were having an eating contest.

"I bet I can eat this bowl of hot wings." Dared Goku.

"Oh you're on kakkorate!" Vegeta took the other bowl of hot wings. They were chomping on those wings. Then Piccolo joined in out on nowhere. Vegeta and Goku looked at him all confused.

"What? Can I guy eat some hot wings?" He said.

Tien and Chiaotzu were seating down watching everyone having fun. "This party is fun right Chiaotzu?" He asked his funny looking friend. "It's alright." That's all he said.

"Oolong, Master Roshi come on I think Videl is about to open the presents." Puar yelled out as Oolong and master Roshi came out.

_Videl opens the gifts_

"All everyone, come around to see Videl open the gifts you guys brought her!" Chi Chi yelled out.

Master Roshi had walked in front of her. "Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." He said as he felt her stomach. "Wow your stomach is really big." That's when he made her mad. She took a frying pan and wacked Master Roshi across the house.

"Lay off old man." Angrily said Videl. "Come on open it!"

She was opening it really fast.

"Oh cool a pack of bibs." Thank Chi Chi.

"And here's another gift, and it's from Bulma. Thank you bulma." Bulma blushed a little.

"Baby bottles. Thank you. "And this next gift is from, 18. And it's clothes. Thank you so much."

_After opening all the gifts_

"Goodbye everyone and thanks for the gift, have a safe trip home."

"ALRIGHT BYE!" Everyone yelled goodbye. Goku was the last to leave. He went next to Gohan. "Later kid, oh and when you have that baby let Videl make the next move."

"Oh dad. Later.

They all were gone. "Man that was some party." Said Videl. "Yah some party. Man your belly is big."

"You know, you're hurting my feeling Gohan."

"Sorry honey, here let me make you feel better." He kissed her when she didn't see her coming.

"Oh Gohan I love you." She said under the kiss."

"I love you too Videl."

**Finally chapter 9 is DONE! Videl had finally got her own baby shower. It was a pretty cool and long chapter. What will happen in chapter 10? Find out next time. And lots of reviews.**


	10. One last stand still

**Chapter 10 is done.**

Chapter 10: One last stand still

"Gohan, where are you taking me?" Videl asked as she was in Gohan's arm. "I thought I take you somewhere special, I know how much pain you been feeling for the past 10 months."

They took a landing. "Ok now open your eyes." She opened her eyes and had.

They were at the park. "I thought we took a relax walk at the park." Videl thought that is would be something cool. "Oh, wow Gohan this is great. Maybe I do need to relax." They both sat on a bunch.

"It's really cold out, I wish I brought a sweeter." Said Videl. "No need, I brought one just in case my little snuggle bear gets cold." He handed her the sweeter.

"Wow Gohan you always come around."

Videl laid her head on Gohan's shoulder, they both shared the silent moment. A kid had walked up to Gohan crying.

"Hey little girl, what wrong?" He asked. "My balloon is up in that tree." She pointed out as she said it in a cute voice.

"Stay here Videl I'll be right back." He went to go get that little girl's balloon out the tree. _"That's a real man."_ She thought.

He climb up the tree and got that girl's balloon. "Here you go sunshine, now I'll tie it on your wrist so it won't fly away again."

"Wow thanks mister." She gave him a little kiss then ran away. "She's a nice kid. But just in 3 more weeks me and Videl will have our own child." He said to himself. He went back to Videl who was still setting down. She got up and hugged Gohan.

"Gohan. You have a good heart, and that's the thing I like about you." They were still in a stand still. "Do you want to get cake at the bakery? On my, just order whatever you want." Videl jumped up after hearing cake.

"Well, what the heck. Let's go!" Gohan picked up Videl in his arms. Videl blushed as Gohan was walking. "You don't have to carry me everywhere. I'm not a baby." Videl said, Gohan smiled then kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Because you're holding our child who will be coming to us very soon. And I also care about you too my dear."

"Well ok since you care SO much, I guess you and carry me like a baby." She said in a teasing tone.

They made it to the bakery, it wasn't that packed so Videl and Gohan had run in line.

"Hello! Welcome to bob's bakery what can I do for you?" The owner asked.

Videl looked at what kind of sweets they had, she want to get everything on the menu. She finally order. "I think I'll take a strawberry short cake and banana cake, Gohan what do you want.

"I'm really not into sweets. Just eat as much as you want." "Thank you Gohan, you really are the best." She got a kiss from him when he wasn't looking.

"Hey no fear! You got me when I was off guard I'll get you for that." Said Gohan. "Try and catch me."

"Oh don't worry, I'll get you sooner or later."

"Um miss, here's your cake." He handed it to Videl. "Now let's eat!"

_Finishing her cake_

"Boy that was good, it's getting late lets go home." Videl demanded. "Ok hold on tide!"

_Back home._

"AH! Gohan I see the house. Can you just land here?!"

"Ok." He landed. "Thank you, now if you excuse me I have to go throw up." She ran to the bathroom. "Oops I guess my flying is a bit wild. SO sorry." Videl finally came out the bathroom, still had vomit on her face.

"Sorry about that Videl." Gohan apologia. "Oh it's fine let's just go to bed."

_Night_

They both were sound asleep, until _"pop"_ Videl had woken. "Hun? What was that?" She asked herself. She went back to sleep.

"Wait. My water broke, but that's impossible I was due in the following week." She woke up Gohan.

"Um what's wrong honey?" "AW! Gohan the baby is kicking!"

"WHAT! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBE! YOU'RE NOT DUE UNTIL THE FOLLOWING WEEK." He yelled. "IS THAT REALLY INPORTANT NOW YOU IDIOT? THAT ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Gohan didn't know what to do. He just put on his clothes grab Videl and flew her to the hospital.

**Well, the baby is about to come. Will Gohan and Videl make it to the hospital in time, find out on the next chapter!**


	11. Videl's depression

**OH BOY, Chapter 11 is finally finished. Videl is about to have the baby. Let's find out what happens next.**

Chapter 11: Videl's depression

_Last time:_

They both were sound asleep, until _"pop!"_ Videl had woken. "Hun? What was that?" She asked herself. She went back to sleep.

"Wait. My water broke, but that's impossible I was due in the following week." She woke up Gohan.

"Um what's wrong honey?" "AW! Gohan the baby is kicking!"

"WHAT! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE NOT DUE UNTIL THE FOLLOWING WEEK!" He yelled. "IS THAT REALLY INPORTANT NOW YOU IDIOT? THAT ME TO THE HOSPITAI!" Gohan didn't know what to do. He put on his clothes grab Videl and flew her to the hospital.

_Now_

"AWWWWWWWWW I'M IN PAIN!"

"Don't worry Videl I'm right here for you, look the hospital is just around the corner." He said as he landed and carried Videl in the hospital. He ran up to the front desk.

"Hello, how many I help you."

"YES! YES! MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO HAVE OUR BABY CAN YOU GIVE HER MEDICAL ATTENCHEN!" Gohan yelled out throw the whole hospital.

"Oh dear, I'll get a doctor out here right away just tell me your names." "Is that really important right now? MY WIFE IS ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY!" He yelled out again.

"Oops sorry, um can a doctor get out here we got a code red I repeat code red." She said on the speaker as several doctors came with a bed and grab Videl and put her on the bed and left. He tried to follow her.

"I'm afraid you have to sit in the waiting room." The lady at the front desk said.

"But that's my wife, she needs me right now."

"Sorry but we need to do some test first, until then you just have to wait out here." Gohan was mad. He just wanted to hold Videl hand right now, but he had to wait in this stupid waiting room. "But in the meantime can you sign her in."

"Sure." He sign her and his name in the signing sheet. "Ok Gohan Son, just take a seat. You can go in once they're done testing." Gohan had taken a seat.

"Hey wait, she didn't say I couldn't call me family." He used the pay phone. "Come on come on." He rushed.

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"Hey kid what going on?" She asked. "Me and Videl are at the hospital, she about to have the baby." Chi Chi jumped up looking surprised.

"ON MY GOD! ME AND GOKU WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" She hong up.

"I better call Mr. Santan and tell him the news." He inserted another coin and made the call.

"Hello Mr. Santan residents how may I help."

"Hey father in law how's it hanging?"

"Gohan my boy what up?"

"I'm doing well, but no time for that. Me and Videl are at the hospital, and she about to have the baby." He also jumped when he heard that.

"I'll be right there! Tell Videl to hold in that baby!" He hanged up the phone really fast. Gohan sigh. "I hope she's doing alright in there."

_In Videl's room_

"_Oh man I'm in real pain, where the hell are the doctors' so I can get this shit over with."_ She thought.

"Alright Miss Videl, all the test are finished, just relax your family is coming soon." The doctors left. "Oh no! My dad is coming. He's going to embarrass me." She said. "Al well soon it'll all be over."

**And that was chapter 11. Videl is about to have the baby, see you soon.**


	12. No pain, no game

**Chapter 12 is finally finished. Sorry it took too long, but here it is. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 12: No pain no game

It was 7:00 AM. Gohan was still in the waiting room reading magazines. There were other fathers there as well.

"So your wife is about to have a baby to huh?" One guy asked Gohan.

"Yah she is how did you know?"

"We're here for the same thing." The guy said. "Man I just hope Videl fine in there all by herself." Gohan sigh at the comment.

"Yah I know what you mean, I got Goosebumps too."

They both talked until the front desk women called Gohan's name. "Son Gohan you can come in now your wife is about to have the baby." Said the women as Gohan rushed to his wife.

"Good luck man." The guy wave Gohan good bye.

Gohan knock on the door really loud as the doctor open it. "Ah Gohan c'mon in your wife needs you right now." The doctor said. Gohan could hear Videl scream, and then another knock came.

"Oh hello Mr. Satan and Mr. Gohan's parent please come on in." They all ran in to see Videl in the bed crying tears of pain.

"Oh my sweet sweet Videl. It's going to be fine." Her dad said as he held her hand.

"Dad just leave me alone, I need Gohan right now." Said Videl as Mr. Satan gave her hand to gohan.

"Hey mom and dad nice to see you guys here. Hey where's Goten?" Gohan asked. "Oh we left him with Bulma, him and Trunks are having a little playing date."

"Oh cool thanks for that mom, he's under age to be seeing this kind of stuff anyways." Said Gohan as Goku put his arms on Gohan's shoulder.

"Wow Son, you're a big boy now. Have your own place, Got a beautiful wife, and about to have a baby. You're my big Son." Goku teased. Gohan face went red as he pushes his dad off of him.

"Dad stop talking like that to me, I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know. I'm just playing with you, but there's more important thing right now. Your wife needs you." Goku reminded Gohan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Gohan please hold my hold!" Yelled Videl.

"Don't worry honey, I'm here for you."

Then the doctor came in. "Alright Ms. Videl, are you ready to have your baby?" Asked the doctor.

"YES! YES!"

"Ok, just take a deep breath and relax." Videl tried but she was in to much pain. "Now come on push!"

Videl was trying to push the baby out. "C'mon on Videl push a little harder." Gohan said.

"_What the hell does he think I'm doing?" _She thought. But she took a little break.

"Come on you we're so close, let's take it from the top." Said the doctor as Mr. Satan eyes were watering. He was too scared to lose his only daughter.

Videl was pushing that baby out with all her might. "Alright, I can see the head, you're almost done Ms. Videl." The doctor put on his gloves then held on to the head. "Just a little more."

"AHHHHHHHHHH! THIS HURTS" She was crying out in pain as Chi Chi and Goku rush to her side.

"Just do it honey, you're almost done." Said Chi Chi. "OK, I can do this." Videl was motivated so she pushed really hard now. "That a girl, you're a done, just one more pushes."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then there was crying.

Everyone had smiles on their faces. Doctor smiled as well. "Congratulations, it's a beautiful baby girl." Said the doctor as he held the baby and gave it to Gohan.

Gohan was crying tears of joy. The little infant was in his arms. Mr. Satan went over to see his new granddaughter. "Wow, Gohan my boy, welcome to the family." He gave Gohan a smile. The baby laugh and Gohan smiled.

Chi Chi and Goku was proud, they were gald that they were now grandparents and can do their part in help their son and daughter in law.

Videl was tired from that moment. She bowed to never have another child again. Gohan handed his wife the baby.

Videl smiled at the infant in her arms. They all looked really happy and had tears in their eyes. They were now a big happy family.

**Well that was chapter 12, Videl finally had the baby and they will do their best in raising the newborn, what happens next? Find out in Chapter 13.**


	13. The perfect name

**This is chapter 13. I want to see lots of reviews.**

Chapter 13: The perfect name

It been a week since the new baby was born. But they still didn't have a name for her. They looked to see the baby sound asleep in the crib.

"C'mon on Gohan, don't you have a name for the baby yet?" Videl asked.

"Sorry honey, I thinking of one right now." Then they heard a knock.

"Come in!" Gohan shouted as Chi Chi and Goten came in. "Hey you crazy kids, what's happening?" Chi Chi asked as Videl and Gohan looked really down.

"Oh hey Chi Chi, me and Gohan are just thinking of a name for the baby. I mean it's been three days and we still didn't name her."

"Well that's the first step in having a child. The name always comes first, and it's not easy. Why don't me and Goten help you guys out?"

"Sure mom, we can really use the help." He said as they sat down.

_An hour_

An hour past and they still didn't have a name.

"Hey I got one." Goten jumped up as everyone in the room looked at him.

"You do, well say it."

"How about, Goten jr" Everyone looked. "Um Goten, it's a girl not a boy. And we're not naming it after you." Said Gohan as Goten was quiet in shame.

"Um how about haruno. Isn't that a good name little baby." Chi Chi said as the baby in her arm started to cry.

"She hates the name mom." Gohan Teased. She put the baby back in her crib. "This is hard. Um, what about Jessie, do you like that." Videl said and smile in the little infant face. The baby cried even louder than before.

"And she hates that name too." Said gohan as Videl felt a little hurt.

"Boy, this baby cries a lot." Said Goten. "Well dah, he's a baby. Babies cry. A LOT!" Gohan walk over to the crib. He stuck his head in his daughter face which made her smile a bit.

His stomach growled. "Man I'm hunger. Videl can you make me something to eat?" He asked her. Everyone in the room looked at gohan really mad.

Videl got up and went in Gohan's face with made him step back a few steps. "WHAT! YOU'RE HUNGREY, I MADE YOU A SANDWICH EARLYER!"

"Yah, but I'm going to die if I don't eat anything." He tried to back his story up.

"ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FOOD! WE HAVE A NAMLIES BABY AND ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS FOOD. GOD I JUST WANT TO GET A PAN AND WACK YOU ACROSS THE HEAD!" Videl scream out as Gohan duck in fear. The baby smiled then laughs out loud

Chi Chi got up and picked the baby out of her crib. "Hey, I think we got the name." Said Chi Chi as Videl and Gohan looked at the little infant.

"What do you mean?" Videl ask. "The name is pan."

Everyone looked at Chi Chi all confused. "PAN!" They all yelled.

"If she likes the name, then let's name her that." The little baby was still laughing by what her mother said.

Gohan and Goten went over to see the baby who giggled nonstop. "Then that's your name little pan." Said Gohan as the baby laugh even louder.

Videl couldn't help but smile. _"Well, I guess your name is pan, I mean I like the name and all but it's not what I would have expected." _Videl thought to herself.

**That was chapter 13. Gohan and Videl named their baby. What will happen next? Find out next time. Also reviews people.**


	14. Bulma and Vegeta had another baby

**I'm uploading two chapters today. This chapter is about when everyone finds out that Bulma and Vegeta had another baby and they didn't tell anyone about it for a whole year. Now I know this story is based on how Gohan and Videl but I want to make it more interesting. Hope you like it and please review!**

Chapter 14: Bulma and Vegeta had another baby?

Chi Chi had got a phone call from her childhood friend Bulma. She answered it to see what's up. After all she hadn't seen her all year**.**

"Hello?"

"Hey Chi Chi."

"Hey Bulma, what's up girl?"

"Nothing really, um listen Chi Chi can you handle what I'm about to tell you." Bulma sounded a little depressed. "What is it Bulma?" Chi Chi asked really slowly.

"This is really hard for me to say this, but, w-we." She started to stutter.

"What is it!"

"Me and Vegeta had another. Baby, we wanted to surprised you guy."

"Ok, WHAT!" Chi Chi screamed.

"Shh Chi Chi, don't get really hype." Said Bulma. "Why didn't you tell me? Shit I haven't seen you about a whole year and you couldn't even call or come over." Chi Chi started to sound mad.

"Well me and Vegeta wanted to surprise you guys, but the cats out of the bag."

"But still, how could you not tell me. Your one and only best friend!" Chi Chi pounded to herself. "I was going to." She tried to back her story.

"Well, even doh I'm pretty mad at you right now. I'm happy for you and Vegeta."

"Thank girl."

"So is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a beautiful baby girl."

"And the name."

"Well, Vegeta came up with the name, her name is Bulla."

"BULLA! WOOH!" Chi Chi fell out of her chair. "Sorry. But, I'm just still surprised that you didn't tell me sooner." Bulma just laughed.

"Ok. I got to go girl later." She Hong up the phone.

"Oh man, I should tell everyone right now. But I'll let them find out on their own." She smile then was on her way.

**This was chapter 14. Sorry this chapter wasn't about Videl and Gohan. The next chapter will be more about them both. Also I want lots of reviews.**


	15. Babysitter watch

**This will be the 15****th**** chapter in the story, Gohan and Videl are going out on another night out in the town. Lots and Lots of reviews.**

Chapter 15: Babysitter watch

Gohan, Videl and Pan were down stairs eating breakfast like one big happy family.

"Pan Stop playing in your oatmeal." Videl demanded as little Pan Laugh at how her mother was acting.

"Man this kid is wearing me out." Videl sign.

"Well, that's what having a kid means."

"Yah, but mostly I take care of this child we'll you sit on your ass about eat and sleep. I take care of everyone in this house." Videl yelled out in a mad tone. Gohan couldn't help but feel sorry for his street out wife. He walks over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hey, don't get mad." But she didn't pay any attention to him. "Tell you what, I'll take you out for dinner tonight if you stop being mad at me." He said in a huskily voice. Videl finally looked at his husband looking all joyful.

"Oh Gohan do you mean it?" She asked.

"Yes, I mean it. Since you feel stress about the baby." Videl went over to his husband and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh Gohan! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She said as she ran up with joy. "Oh but wait, what about little Pan?"

"Don't worry my sweet princess, I've got this date planned out." Gohan said as his wife gave him another kiss.

"Oh I can't wait. I have to pick out the right dress for tonight." She ran straight up stairs.

"_Well I guess I do have to take her out something, besides this might be fun."_ He thought.

_Later that day_

Gohan and Videl were well dress for their date. Videl had a beautiful white dress on while Gohan wear a nice suit. "Gohan you looking sharp." His mother teased.

"Thanks mom. Now we have to go, please that care of our Pan."

"Don't worry, you kids have fun me and Goku will take care of our little granddaughter."

Pan Just laugh. Both Gohan and Videl smile then went on their way. Chi Chi closed the door.

"Ok little one. You and me are going to have the best tonight every!" Chi Chi said in Pan's face. Pan grab her grand moms hair and started to giggle.

"Wow little one, your grip is strong. Hey you're pulling to hard!"

"Alright pan, let's go." Goku held on to his granddaughter and made silly faces. "Boy Goku you know how to dill with kids."

"Yah, well I guess I'm nice at this kind of stuff." He boosted.

"Alright, alright. I got to make dinner, you keep an eye on her. Chi Chi went in the kitchen and started dinner.

"C'mon on Pan let's play a little game." They both went upstairs to play a game.

"Let's play peek a boo." Pan was jumping for excitement. Goku put his hands on his face and said "PEEK A BOO!" Pan just laugh then copy what her granddad just did. "Peek a boo." She said as Goku pretended to be scared.

"Oh you got me pan." He pick her up and swung her around in his hands. She giggled at her granddad which made him laugh too.

"Alright you guy, dinner is ready!"

"I'll race you downstairs Pan." They both ran to dinner.

"HELLO! DINNER IS READY!" Chi Chi yelled. "Looks like I won pan." Goku teased while Pan pounded. "I'm just playing, c'mon on let's eat."

_Eating_

"Wow that was good." Goku and Pan's bellies were full from eating all that food.

"Man, you and Pan sure can eat everyone in one second. All well, it's eating dark, bed time."

"Come on Pan, let's put on your PJ'S and go to bed." Pan ran away and hide.

"Now where could she be?" Chi Chi asked herself. Then she hear giggling behind the door.

"There you are." She got the PJ'S on her really fast. "Good night you guys." And they were sound asleep.

_7:00 AM_

_Beep Beep Beep, _Chi Chi turn off the alarm and got up. She looked really sleepy, after all she was taking care of her granddaughter all night. Then the doorbell rang. She got up and answered it. I t was Gohan and Videl.

"Hey mom thanks for watching pan the whole time."

"Well it wasn't easy you know. She's in the bed sound asleep." They all went in and saw Pan lying in the pillow looking like a cute little puppy. "AW! She's sleeping." Said Videl as Gohan grab her and held her in his arms.

"Thank you again mom, you're always there when we need you." Chi Chi couldn't help but blush.

"Any time. After all you two need some time to your self's too." They said goodbye.

"Bye grandma." Pan said in a sleepy tone. "Bye pan, see you soon." Chi Chi waves goodbye."

**That was chapter 15. Boy. I uploaded three chapters today. Hope your happy now. Also reviews.**


	16. Training with our Pan

**This is Chapter 16. I hope people are still reading and enjoying my story. If you like it please review so I can know what you think.**

Chapter 16: Training with our pan

It was a very sunny day in the woods. Gohan and Videl were doing a quiet reading session while pan was looking out the window watching Goku and Goten training. And she wanted to train with them so bad.

"Mommy, Daddy can I please go outside?" She asked in a cute little baby voice.

"Sorry pan. My dad and Goten are training and they can't keep an eye on you, Sorry." Said Gohan. Little pan just wanted to cry. She crawl upstair and went in her room.

"Gohan!"

"What Videl?!"

"Let her train with them!" She demanded.

"Honey, she can't be around them when they're training. They won't keep an eye on her."

"She can take care of herself, besides she does have your saiyan heritage. She can handle it." Videl explain to his husband who still thought it was a bad idea.

"Well, alright. I guess she can go and watch, but no training."

"Don't worry. Plus we have the whole house to our self." She said in a sexy tone.

"PAN, YOU CAN GO OUTSIDE!" Pan ran outside in a flash.

"Ask granddad if he can watch you!" Gohan yelled out to her.

"Alright Goten today we train nonstop so no breaks."

"Yes sir."

Pan had ran to her favorite grandfather. "Pan? What are you doing here?" Goten ask.

"Daddy told me that I can train with you guys." Goku put his hand on Pan's shoulder. "Sorry pan, but you're too young to train with us. Maybe when you're older."

"But I want to train with grandpa."

"But Pan you're…"

"I WANT TO TRAIN! I WANT TO TRAIN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She yelled out like a crying baby.

"Ok! Ok! You can train with us. If you stop the crying!" Said Goten.

"Ok." She replied.

"Ok first lesson is flying."

"But I already know how to fly dad."

"Yes you know how to fly, but I'm giving this lesson to Pan." Pan was excited to learn how to fly, even doh she was only two years old she was also Gohan's child.

"Ok, first thing first. Relax and take a deep breath." Pan did what he asked.

"Next. Think happy thoughts and take that happiness and put it in one place." Pan didn't know what he was talking about, but she still tried it.

"Next find that energy in your body and try to lift yourself up." Pan did that then lifted up a little. She concentrated on that special hidden power she had.

Goten was shock at what he saw. "Wow dad, she really doing it, and on the first try."

"Well she is Gohan's child after all." Said Goku as Pan was flying throw the clouds.

"Wow. Granddad I'm really doing it. I'm flying." Pan shouted.

"Yes I can see that." Pan took a landing.

"Did you guys see that?" She asked really fast. "We sure did, way to go." Goku gave Pan a smile.

"Yah squirt, you did pretty well. I mean you learn how to fly on the first try." Said Goten

"C'mon. Let's send you home Pan." Goku put Pan on his shoulder.

"Wait till I tell mommy and daddy that I can fly."

"I bet they will enjoy hearing about it."


	17. The day before the tournament

**Hope you like this. And PLEASE review.**

Chapter 17: The day before the tournament

Two years had passed and everyone was doing what they do best.

Trunks had gotten a little older and was going to go visit Gohan and Videl since he hadn't seen them in five years.

He was knocking on the door to see if anyone was home. "Hello! Is anyone home?!" He shouted. He knock again to make sure.

"We don't want any cookies." Said Chi Chi as she took a look to see who was at the door.

"Oh, it's you Trunks. Welcome back." She welcomed him.

"It's good to be out here again. Um is Goten around?" He asked. "When he wants to. He's out somewhere with his father."

"Maybe Gohan knows. Go asks him."

"Oh that's cool. I wanted to see Gohan any ways. It's really nice to see you again Chi Chi." He waved Goodbye

He went to Gohan's house with was only a house away.

"Knock, knock!" He knock then the door suddenly opened. He just went in. "Um, hello. Gohan are you home." He closed the door behind him and went inside.

Trunks saw that the TV was still on so they had to have been home.

"Trunks long time no see." Said Gohan who had a stack of books in his hand

"Hey, Gohan my man."

"Yah, I'm glad to see you here. Hey can you help me with these books?" Gohan asked.

"Oh sure." He handed them to trunks who looked like having a hard time holding them.

"Wow these books are big you had a bit of reading huh?'

"If you say so. I'm about to have a meeting with my colleys. Hey put those on the table."

"Oh, sorry about that." Trunk put down all the books and saw all of the homework that Gohan did.

"Wow dad was right. You're a big geek Gohan." Trunks teased. "Yah, I mean I have been reading all these books."

They heard footstep coming downstairs. "Videl, c'mon down and say hi to an old friend"

"Hi Trunks, man you grown."

It's nice to meet you too Videl."

Then Mr. Satan was on the TV. "Listen up everyone who's watching, I'm going to be showing you some of me famous moves that I'll be showing you in the tournament.

He did a few punches and kicks. Videl didn't really have any respect for her father, after all he didn't defect cell or Majin Boo.

"That's my dad alright." She said in a really disappointed voice. "Well he's the world champion after all, besides my dad said he help him and Goku fight Majin Boo." Said trunks.

"I just wish he stop taking all the crated and start telling the truth."

"So Trunks, why did you come up here?" Gohan asked. "I yah, I came looking for Goten."

"He's out training with my dad. I think Bulma and Vegeta are going there as well."

"They didn't tell me they were going as well. Ok well Goodbye you guys" Trunks had ran out and went to find them.

Goten and Goku were doing one on one's on each other. Bulma and Vegeta had came. Bulma looked a little older while Vegeta still looked the same. "Now tell me what's so important about this?" Bulma asked really mad.

Goten was tired form fighting with his dad. They both could see Both Bulma and Vegeta walking towards them. "Hey, wow it's great to see you guys again." Goku greeted

"Well you what know that would you goku. You never called and if we never come to visit you, we might never see each other again." Bulma said with a pouted look on her face.

"Hey c'mon on you know that's not true." He flew over to them. "Didn't we just see each other not so long ago?" He asked

"Five years Goku, everytime we get together with our friends you always say you have to train!"

"Well it's true. I." Goku paused and looked at bulma. I mean it has been five years since they seen each other. "It really has been five years." Said Goku as Vegeta started to laugh.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ask Bulma. Goku just laugh. "We wrong?"

"It's just that. You look middle age."

"YOU'RE RUDE. I HAVE YOU KNOW GUY THINKS I'M STILL HOT FOR MY AGE. GOD DIDN'T GOHAN TEACH YOU ANY MANNERS? EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING A MONSTER WHO NEVER CHANGES!" Bulma yelled in his face.

"We saiyans don't change because we have the youth to fight longer." Vegeta explained.

"Well I guess your race didn't have brain or something to have good manners." Vegeta didn't pay any mind to his mad wife. He only cared about his old rival Kakkarot.

"By the way Kakkarot. I heard you were going to fighting in the world martial arts tournament, is this true?" Vegeta asked.

"Sure am. And you should compete as well Vegeta. I want to see what you learned for the past five years. And you can't bet those hotdogs they have there." Said Goku.

"Hotdog? Stop fucking with me. Tell me why you're entering?"

"Ok. I heard that there this guy who will be entering and I want to see what he's made of."

"Really." Vegta said sarcastically. "You're lying. If it was true I would have sensed him right now."

"But it is true. If he wasn't surpassing his energy." Said Goku. "But I think this guy is REALLY powerful."

"I still don't believe it Kakkarot. Nobody can't be as strong as me." Vegta boosted. "Is he an alien?" He asked.

"No way. This guy is from earth."

"He's from earth? Wait are you talking about some kind of android Kakkarot?"

"Nope this guy if all the way earthling." Vegeta still didn't believe it.

"But that can't be true. You and Vegeta are the best. There's no way an earthling can beat you guys." Said Bulma as Goku just smile.

Then trunks had c'mon. "Is that Trunks?" Goten ask himself.

"Hey Goten. So are you going to be fighting in the tournament tomorrow?" Trunks asked. "Yah, my dad is making me fight. I had a date for tomorrow but he made me cancel."

"Oh c'mon on Goten, You can miss one date with that girl." Said Goku. Vegeta just smirked.

"So your son is slacking off to Kakkarot?"

"Well is easy to get soft at time Vegeta." Goku looked up in the clouds. "Now look who's coming. It's pan." Everyone looked up.

Pan had flew over to see everyone once again. "Well look who it is." Said Bulma.

"Grandpa I just flew around the world." Said pan looking really happy about it.

"Yah, pan that's great. And I think that was your fastest time yet." Said Goku as he patted his favorite granddaughter on the head.

"You think I will be ready for tomorrow grandpa?"

Everyone looked really confused. "Wait? Pan you're not really coming to fight in that tournament are you." Said Trunks.

"Yah I will just you wait."

"But guys there's not going to be a Jr. Division." Said Bulma. "She might not win. But Pan is very strong."

"Well if pan is entering I want Trunks to enter all well." Said Vegeta as Trunks was saying. "WHAT?!"

"If you're not entering I will cut your allowance flat."

"Ah! I don't want to enter father." Goten just laugh. The tournament was tomorrow and they had to train very hard.

**That was the 17****th**** chapter. It was really hard to write this but I finally finish. I stayed up all night and morning writing this. Hoped you like it and please tell me what you think. What will happen next.**


	18. The five years of waiting

**Chapter 18 is done. I know it took forever since I haven't uploaded almost 2 weeks. Please tell me if you like it or not. It's your opinions on my story. **

Chapter 18: The five years of waiting

Finally it was the day of the tournament. Goku and the other were walking in a pack as they all looked like one big happy family. Pan was in her karate uniform and was ready to fight.

"They never grow up." Said Chi Chi.

"I don't know. This place still looks the same." Said Videl.

"Hey grandpa." Said Pan as she pulled on Goku shirt.

"What is it Pan?" Goku asked.

"Let's go and have some fun."

"Alright. Hey Gohan how much time we have?" asked Goku. "Still pretty early." He replied as Goku and little Pan was long gone.

"Hey where you guys going!" Yelled Gohan. He tried to catch up with them as Videl pushed him back. "Don't worry Gohan. Goku can keep an eye on her. Besides the tournament is only an hour away, let them have some fun."

"I guess you're right. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Said Gohan as they all fell down.

"Let's go get some nachos, I'm buying."

So they all took a breather as they saw Goku and Pan c'mon back. Chi Chi went up to them.

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" She asked.

"Sorry for the wait. Me and Pan had this problem with this kid, but it's good now. Let's go I think the others are waiting for us."

As they all got up they saw Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla coming their way.

"Hey guys what's up?" Bulma greeted as Vegeta and Goku looked in each other eyes. But they smiled after works. "I want to fight you very soon Kakarot." Said Vegeta.

"Ok, and I really want see how powerful you got over the past five years." Said Goku as Vegeta grin in angry.

"I'm not a fucking kid so don't talk to me like one. I'm the prince of all saiyan!" He said as everyone laughed and Vegeta just went red.

"Well we better go, I think the other are waiting for us."

They were all walking and saw everyone one in a pack. Krillin waved as he saw Goku and the other walking towards them.

"Hey what's up guy what's up? You look great, how's it hanging?" Asked Goku as Krillin walked up to Goku. "Well we'll a little mad Goku. How c'mon you never called or c'mon buy I mean were your friends." Said Krillin as Goku laughed.

"I'm sorry guys, I got yelled at by Bulma for the same reason. I mean you have phones don't you?"

"No I don't, I was so busy with training." Said piccolo. "Boy I hear you. Hey are you going to enter piccolo. I want to see what you're made off."

Piccolo just smile. "And fight you and Vegeta, no thanks. I'll sit this one out.

Gohan went up to his teacher. "Oh stop playing Piccolo. You look the same as before."

"Grandpa we're going to be late for the tournament."

"Yah, Pan's right well see you guy." Goku and the rest of the them walked into the stadium. Krillin just looked at his childhood friend.

"Man I can't stay mad at that guy." Said Krillin.

**Hope you enjoy. The tournament is about to begin. And who will win? Find out in the next chapter.**


End file.
